1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera exposure controller, particularly to an exposure controller for a camera mounted on a mobile object.
2. Description of the Related Art
As set out in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-129084, for example, technologies have been developed for predicting the location, shape and the like of a ghost formed on the imaging plane of an imaging device by internal reflection when a bright light source like the sun falls within the angle of view of a camera, determining which portion of the taken image is the ghost, and correcting (reducing) the determined ghost portion in response to photographer instructions or automatically.